


Beginning Anew

by Settiai



Series: A Tale of Two Lovers [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashex, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Malika Cadash was having a pretty shitty day if she had to say so herself.





	Beginning Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Malika Cadash was having a pretty shitty day if she had to say so herself.

She still had no idea what had happened at the Conclave, despite the two humans' rather half-hearted explanation. All she knew was that she was in chains, her head was killing her, there was a green _something_ glowing in the center of her hand, there was a matching hole in the sky, and she had no idea whatsoever where her wife was or if she was even still alive.

It wasn't the worst day of her life, at least not yet, but it was pretty damned close. Second on the list, at the very least, and if she didn't find Herah soon she might just have to move it to the top.

How did she get herself into situations like this?

"Let's get this over with," Malika said tersely, holding out her hands for the Seeker to unbind her. She'd be damned if she was going to walk into a demon's playground without even her hands free. She was willing to play nice to at least some extent, but she wasn't foolhardy.

The Seeker eyed her for a moment before nodding and leaning down to remove the restraints. Malika doubted she'd be handed a weapon any time soon, but she'd take what she could get.

She let her gaze move over the crowd around her as the Seeker straightened back up, looking for a very specific familiar face. Malika wasn't entirely certain how long she'd been out or what had happened during the gap in her memories, but the last time she remembered seeing her wife was here in Haven. Herah had been complaining to her about drawing the short straw and having to stay in the village instead of traveling up to the Conclave with the rest of her mercenary group. Considering the Seeker and her friend had said that everyone else who'd been up there was dead, she hoped her wife had done was she was supposed to for once and stayed where she'd been told.

Malika saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye, and she quickly zoomed in on it. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a familiar tall form pushing her way through the crowd, red hair pulled back in a non-nonsense braid, but she quickly smoothed out her expression. It was better to wait and see how things played out. She didn't want to reveal either of their hands too soon.

"Seeker Pentaghast?"

The familiar sound of Herah's voice made Malika want to go limp with relief, but she knew better than to let any recognition show on her face or in her body language. She had too much experience for that. Instead, she let her gaze follow the Seeker's, moving slowly up the ridiculously tall body suddenly looming over the both of them.

Herah smiled at the Seeker. It was probably supposed to be a gentle, polite smile, but considering her height and the massive horns sprouting from her head, Malika suspected it probably didn't come across that way. At least, not to someone who didn't know her very well.

The Seeker, for her credit, merely nodded. "It was Adaar, yes? You were part of the mercenary band that passed through several days ago?"

"That's right," Herah said pleasantly. "They left me here to watch some of our gear. Best thing they ever did for me, all things considered."

The Seeker nodded again, but her eyes were starting to narrow a bit as if she suspected there was a reason the vashoth was there. "Can I help you with something?"

It was Herah's turn to nod. "I was actually going to ask you that same question," she said, her eyes darting towards Malika for just a moment before moving back up to focus on the Seeker. "I heard you were heading back up to the remains of the temple, and I thought you could use some help."

"It's too dangerous," the Seeker said, already shaking her head. "I would not be able to guarantee your safety if you were to—"

"You asked for volunteers," Herah said, cutting her off. There was a thread of iron in her voice, making it clear to Malika at least that she wasn't going to take ‘no' for an answer. "I'm volunteering."

The Seeker opened her mouth as if she was going to continue to argue. Then she closed it with a sigh, her eyes moving up and down Herah for a moment. Malika knew exactly what she was seeing. A tall, well-muscled vashoth with a staff on her back, a fucking huge sword at her hip, and the occasional dagger poking out of a sleeve or boot. Not to mention electricity sparking from her fingertips from time to time, seemingly of its own accord even though Malika knew it was entirely intentional. A woman clearly prepared for anything and then some.

Pretty much the perfect person to have at your back if you were going to go fight demons, in other words. It would take a fool to turn someone like that down if they were offering to help.

"I suppose it would help to have two sets of eyes on the prisoner," the Seeker said reluctantly.

The corner of Herah's mouth twisted upward into an obvious smirk. "I can definitely help with that," she said, her eyes darting towards Malika and then back to the Seeker. "It would be my pleasure to keep a very close eye on the prisoner."

Malika forced herself not to react to that bit of innuendo, but it took some effort. All she did was roll her eyes. "Just what I always wanted," she said dryly, letting a hint of humor drift into her voice. "Two tall, well-muscled women keeping me on the straight and narrow. I must have been a good girl this year to get such a lovely gift."

The Seeker made a disgusted sound and started walking forward. "We need to get moving."

Herah slipped behind Malika, lightly flicking her in the back of the head when the Seeker wasn't watching. She didn't say anything, but Malika could almost hear the stern "behave" that she was clearly holding back. She'd heard it enough times over the years to hear it even when it wasn't actually said out loud.

That single touch said more than any speech could have. _Behave. Keep your head down. Try not to get yourself killed. I love you. Don't make me a widow._

Malika glanced upwards at Herah's face, risking a tiny flicker of a smile as she met her gaze, before hurrying forward to keep up with the Seeker. She had no idea whatsoever what the future held, but it was already looking a bit brighter. If nothing else, she was fairly certain that her wife had a vested interest in keeping her alive for a variety of reasons.

"Fine," Malika said. "Let's go be heroes."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
